


Job Application

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don heard those Gokaiger people weren't accepting new members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Application

**Author's Note:**

> Speculation, subsequently jossed, on how Don joined the team.

Don was excited.

He'd done up his CV, and a nice cover letter showing just how suitable he was to life as a pirate. They'd see. He'd be very useful on board, and it'd have to be an interesting life. Much more interesting than working in the stupid lab just because of his background. He wanted something outside of experiments and test tubes. 

He wanted to help fight the Zangyack.

He coughed politely as he walked towards the table containing the three pirates, who he'd researched so carefully as part of his application preparation. The red one was Captain Marvellous, who liked long walks on the beach but only if he could eat at the same time. Yellow was Luka, who liked to hit things a lot, and Blue was Joe, who didn't talk much but sure seemed to like swords. 

"We don't want anyone new," Luka told the guy ahead of him sharply, while Marvellous shovelled down food. "We're pirates. We take what we want. Go away." 

Don turned on his heel, tucking his paperwork under his arm. Hmm.

* * *

He was very careful to be 'found' just below where their Galleon sailed in the sky, talking on his communicator (which was actually switched off, but they didn't need to know). He paced back and forth through the small park, ranting away to himself. "That's not what I told you! That computer system needs to be looked after properly if you want it to work properly! You better let me come in tomorrow to upgrade the security protocols and the databanks. I just got a new download. It's in my bag now." 

And so were the rest of his worldly goods, in his small backpack on his back. Two changes of clothing, numerous computer peripherals and data, and his toothbrush. Oh, and his toy lion, well hidden in the secret compartment. 

Don pretended not to see the three primary coloured figures at the end of the park. He continued ranting. "I'll make breakfast this time. Your curry rice is a travesty!" 

Something cold was pressed over his nose and mouth, and he was hauled down to the ground, cradled in surprisingly gentle blue-clad arms. The last thing he saw was Marvellous' speculative face.

* * * 

He woke up with a fuzzy head and a dry mouth. A glass of water was shoved in his face. "Here. You've been kidnapped. Do your job right and we'll -- actually, we won't let you go. Just do your job right."

Hiding the grin, he took the water from Luka, and looked around. He was in a tiny cabin with only one bunk. "Okay. I don't want to anger pir-" The water tasted *terrible*. "When was the last time you cleaned your filter?" he demanded.

Luka blinked at him rapidly, hands up in protest. "There's a filter?"

"I see," Don sighed, getting to his feet. "I better get to work." 

It was annoying to have to arrange his own kidnapping, but sometimes if you wanted something done right, you had to do it yourself.


End file.
